


Prom NIght

by aiisss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two boys being sweet, soft hours, yamaguchi has two moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisss/pseuds/aiisss
Summary: PROMPT: Tsuki has never seen Yamaguchi in a tuxedo beforeTsukishima sees no point in prom, but for Yamaguchi, he's willing to do anything and everything for him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Prom NIght

**Author's Note:**

> If u aren't from the discord haikyuu RP squad welcome to fluffy times

Tsukishima had never been one for flashy anything, not like anyone else on the team. Kageyama had asked Hinata to prom with a volleyball -of course, he had- but that wasn’t like Tsukishima, Yamaguchi had known that. They had known one another since grade school, had been dating since the end of middle school, so when Tsukishima had simply said “Did you wanna go to prom?” and Yamaguchi had happily nodded, that was enough. Everyone on the team had given him so much crap for the lackluster of ‘Promposal’, he honestly couldn’t find himself to care. He was fine with it and so was Yamaguchi. 

His mother and brother, of course, fussed over him, making sure he, quote “Had to look perfect for Yamaguchi!” He rolled his eyes if anything Yamaguchi and he would end up leaving early and going to see a movie instead, that what he was expecting to happen. Too much noise, too much staring, too much everything. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh, resisting the urge to bring his headphones, since they would mess up his hair and be rude to his date. He frowned softly as he quietly walked towards Yamaguchi’s home. He quickly shot a text to his date.

Tsukki! <3  
Hey yams, I'm on my way.  
Yams  
Okay, Tsuki!!! See you then!! <3 

Tsukishima smiled softly at his boyfriend before slipping his phone back into his pocket, keeping his hands tucked into them. He inhaled and let out a long breath out, for this boy he would do anything, that included but was not limited to go to an overly expensive dance that played too loud music. 

Finally arriving at Yamaguchi's home, Tsukishima rung the doorbell, he heard a faint “coming!” from behind the door, he huffed softly with laughter, standing awkwardly till one of Yamaguchi’s mothers’ opened the door. She had the same freckles and dark forest hair. She looked confused at first before realizing it was Tsukishima. She grinned widely before opening the door all the way. “Tsukki! You look amazing!” She grinned happily before waving him in. He nodded before standing in the doorway, “Thank you.” She smiled cheerfully before turning around. “Oh let me go grab my camera!” she quickly gushed, speeding past where Yamaguchi’s Step-mother peeked her head around the door before giving Tsukishima a small hello and compliment, which he respectfully returned the hello and thanked her for the compliment. Once he was starting to wonder where his boyfriend was, he heard him walk down the stairs, he felt his heart stop for a moment, he was wearing a black suit, similar to his but he was wearing an orange tie, slightly crooked, he has a soft blush dusting his freckled face, his hair was neatly brushed but still just as gravity defying. Tsukishima seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, he quickly covered his lack of breathing with a soft cough before feeling his pale cheeks heat up. “Wow-” he heard from Yamaguchi, who seemed just as affected as himself. 

Yamaguchi’s mother returned with her phone before grinning playfully at her wife who had been watching the whole thing leaning against the doorway. Yamaguchi finally walked down the stairs, the moment ruined when his mother started giggling, “Mommmm…” He groaned in embarrassment. Tsukishima still seemed speechless, watching the family interact but he could only focus on his gorgeous date. He was shaken to his core how beautiful and amazing Yamaguchi looked, even with his endearing crooked tie. “Yama-” he said softly, immediately catching the attention of the green-haired boy, Tsukishima silently reached out and fixed his tie before letting out a soft breath. “You- You look amazing..” Which the said boy immediately stuttered and sputtered out his thanks and complimenting his taller boyfriend. At that moment Tsukishima decided that even if it was pointless highschool proms, moments alone before a tournament, or even coffee dates, he would do everything in his power to make this green-haired beauty happy and safe.


End file.
